First He Got All Weird
by Maya01
Summary: “Tenten, I have a problem.” “What?” “I love you.”


**Summary: **"Tenten, I have a problem." "What?" "I love you."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: NEJI PROBABLY WILL BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER!!**

--

We join Team Gai in another glorious morning… of training. _Vigorous _Training. And with all the strenuous activities that they've done, for Tenten, it was the "sparring" part that she knew would kill her. Yup, that was the truth… which explains Tenten's motto: Anyone who hasn't stared in the eyes of death, obviously hasn't met Neji yet.

Hyuuga Neji was the young man whom Tenten included in her will (in case she dies, well, that's a requirement after you graduate from the academy), that if she dies in the hands of Hyuuga Neji because of some damn practice, she'll hire a few assassins to hunt him down, no kiddin'!

And yet that didn't stop the infamous Neji, for in fact, he didn't even _care _despite the continuous taunting of Tenten. (Because in his will, if he gets killed by a bunch of assassins hired by Tenten, _he'll _hire pros to kill those assassins, dig up Tenten's carcass, and feed the pieces to Kiba—er the dogs)

But anyway, while they were training, Tenten sensed that Neji wasn't himself. He seems, well, distracted. And kinda… weird. He received a few scratches and wounds here and there… which he normally doesn't acquire. Tenten didn't acknowledge that though because for her it wasn't called "Training with a disturbed partner and seriously needs help." For her, it was called "Revenge."

After the training, she was more than content… even though half of her wanted to ask what was wrong with him.

"Tenten, I have a problem." His voice said.

At first, Tenten mistook it as somebody else, but seeing that Lee and Gai had already left and there weren't any passers by whatsoever, she realized that it was accurately Neji. Yes, it was very weird that after all these years, she still couldn't make out if it was his voice or not, but don't you just think that it would be weird if ever he puts all those words together.

Tenten

I

Have

A

Problem

And all those… came out of _his _lips.

Maybe it was somebody else disguised as him, or it probably was a genjutsu, or her imagination working again… Either way, she decided to reply. "What?"

He was silent for a while, and Tenten could only stare. First he got all "weird" while sparring, and now his completely mute! No emotion traced on his handsome face.

What's wrong with this guy? Jeez. What?! Is he going to keep standing in here while I wait what's he got to say?! Come on, speak!! Ichiraku's giving up free samples for the first five people to gooo there, heelllooo?

Still, complete silence.

_Work with me, boy!! _

"…"

_UGH, I give up!!_

She was about to walk away, rolling her eyes as soon as she turned her back from him. Sadly… he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He was in a pretty… persistent mood today.

Grabbing her wrist, "I love you," the words spilled out like vomit.

And he said it with such a straight face.

She froze and thoughts flooded her mind, was he telling the truth? Maybe he's bluffing. Or maybe I'm just dreaming. Or… he just plain lost his mind. Or maybe it's a secret code!! Ear problem?

Anyway, she remained motionless, speechless, emotionless (happyless )… All that was written in her face was a blank, stiff face but it was still unknown for him.

Awkward silence… emerges.

"Are you deaf, I said I love you." Neji repeated.

Another minute or two of silence and then finally, she looked back at him… with the expression that he didn't expect.

"Oh?" Neji didn't like that look. It said: I'm-going-to-kill-youuu-but-I-won't-tell-you-yet. Her lips were extended to a sarcastic smile, arms folded against her chest, and her fingertips tapping her arms. She certainly wasn't the sweet type, wasn't she?

"So after all these years of tormenting me, you still have the courage to tell me _that_?"

"…"

"Neji," she pronounced his name with such a sweet, sarcastic voice. "Has it ever occurred to you that you just tried— _almost _killed me a while ago?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and do I dare remind you of the little name you just called me yesterday after I spilled tea on your hair? What was that? Oh, riight, "cynical bitch". Correccct?"

"Yes."

"And now," her derisive expression slowly melted away as her eyes blazed with fury, her mouth forming a BIG frown, her face almost turned RED! "You're telling me that YOU LOVE ME?!" Every word she spoke, she took one step towards him. Taunting him. Scaring him. Showing him how well, mad she is, duh!

"You almost killed me more than my _age_, you embarrassed me more than the _cells_ in my body, you destroyed me more than the _molecules_ in my system, and YOU. Make me wake up at FRIKKIN' 3 IN THE MORNING TO GO TRAINING. More than. INO'S PAST BOYFRIENDS!! And after all that, you expect us to live happily ever after… That's _so_ typical Neji."

"… You're mad, I can tell." Smooth move, Neji. Smooooth move.

"Yup, that is so… predictable. What you want, you know you'll get it. If _it _rejects, you still think _it's _yours."

He raised a finger up, trying to point out something I guess. "Um, does that mean you don't wanna be my girlfriend or are you being sarcastic again."

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF—You, Hyuuga Neji, is the _dumbest _creature I've ever met!!" I kinda figured that out myself.

"…"

"You are inconsiderate, immoral, MAKE ME WAKE UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING, embarrass me in front of vaaast crows, MAKE ME WAKE UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING, stole my cookie just an hour ago, MAKE ME WAKE UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING, and NOW you're asking ME if I WANNA be your GIRLFRIEND?!!" Looks like it, Tenten.

"So that's a… no?"

"OF COURSE IT IS—"

And before she could finish her well… sentence, a pair of lips captured hers, interlocking themselves to a sweet, short kiss. And once again, she stood there, dumbstruck and full of disbelief.

"Pardon me, I didn't catch that. So, it's a no then?" He asked once again.

"Hell no, what are you talkin' about?! Let's go to a date _now_."

And they lived happily ever after… The End!

--

**BONUS EPILOGUE!! (Read it if only you wanna)**

"Zzzz."

_Knock-knock!_

"Zzzzzzz."

_KNOCK-KNOCK!!_

"Hm-hrm? Wha?"

Tenten opens the door…

"?"

"Hi, Tenten."

"Neji?"

"What are you doing? You're already late for thirty-two minutes, eight seconds, sixteen milliseconds, and nine nanoseconds."

"IT'S 130AM!!"

"I know, isn't that great? I get to spend more time with you!"

_SLAM! _

--

**A/N**: Hm. I think, Neji's a little out of character, but I hope you guys won't mind that much. Oh wait, I warned you, didn't I?

HAVE A GOOD DAY!!


End file.
